Song and Romance
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: this is my first songfic hope ya like it...sesshomaru and kagome falls for each other while doing a song. paring ssss/kag, mir/san, inu/kik, ship/rin
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the inuyasha characters, nor do I onw this songs. **_

* * *

"Hey kagome" came three voices as they walk up to her.

"Oh my god, hey you guys, I didn't think you'll would come to this school." Kagome said as she stops walking to wait for the girls.

"Well here we are, and besides you're not the only one who loves to sing." Rin said as she and the other girls went to hug kagome.

"Yeah, and did you honestly think that the team would brake up because of a school." Sango said.

"Oh come on guys, my sister thinks she's the only one with a good voice." Kikyo said jokingly while she jab kagome in her side.

"Ha, ha kikyo very funny." Kagome said while all the girls started laughing.

"So who else do you think will be in the class?" Rin said while the walking to the classroom.

"I really don't care, as long as there is some good looking guys in the class." Kikyo said while the girls walk into the classroom laughing. Suddenly rin stop and everyone run into each other.

"You mean like them." Rin said looking at the four guys that was sitting in the classroom. Just then the teacher came into the classroom.

"Okay I'd like everyone to take their sit's, and let's get right down to the interdictions, so we could get down to work." The teacher said.

"Hi am Rin Nara, and am 16 going on 17."

"Name is Sango Tousen, age 17."

"Yo what's up name's Iunyasha Tashio, and am 17."

"My name is Shippo Tousen, am also 16 going on 17."

"Kikyo Higurashi is the name, 18 is the age."

"Name's Mirohu Zaraki, am 17."

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, am also 18 years of age."

"Sesshomaru Tashio, 18 going on 19."

Well thank you everyone and it also looks like we have brothers and sisters in the same class. Well now that we all know each other, I would like everyone to get a partner for the first song you gonna do. I would also like you'll to pick a song for the two of you to sing, am going to the office when I come back everyone should have a partner and a song. And with that the teacher left the classroom.

"Ok girls so who with who." Kikyo asked the girls.

"I'll go with rin." Sango said while she moves over to rin.

"So I guess its me and you sis." Kagome said going over to kikyo.

"Am with shippo." Mirohu said walking over to him.

"You left me with the basted." Inuyasha yelled at mirohu. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"His not that bad inuyasha." Shippo said with a grin on his face.

Just then the teacher came into the classroom. "So I take it everyone has a partner", the teacher said looking at her class. "Yes" came everyone's voice. "So its girl/girl guy/guy huh, ok I'll allow it just for this week. "so which two is gonna go first/" the teacher asked.

"we gonna go first." Said shippo. "we singing losing it by rock city."

(together)

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
She got me, she got me gone.

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
She got me, she got me gone.

(mirohu singing)

She got my mind blown,  
I feel like I'm gone,  
Way outta my head, did ya hear wat I said?  
It's with the lights on, and with the lights off,  
I know I'm kickin' , she's so, that I don't even care.  
I'm not her type but I don't ever listen to it.  
They said, don't waste my time, i continue to do it  
She is super hot, gotta get her, I bet im not.  
Girl, I just wont stop, you even know.

(miroku singing, shippo eacho)

It's been so long long long loonng,  
All I do is stare, her lips are strong strong strong stronngg.  
I didn't know it there, so am i wrong wrong wrong wronng,  
Forgettin of the past, she got me gone gone gone gonnee,  
She don't even care,

(together)

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
She got me, she got me gone.  
(4x)

(shippo singing)

What am I gunna do now?  
My heart aint makin a sound,  
Count everybeat whenever this girl come come around

She's so intreging  
She got me day dreamn',  
Each and everytime I see her, see I count the feelin.

(shippo singing, miroku eacho)

Anytime that I see her pretty face,pretty face,  
And the way she swing her hips on her waist, on her waist.  
Oh girl you take me to a whole other place,  
And the feelings just wont go away, girl

(shippo singing, miroku eacho)

It's been so long long long loonng,  
All I do is stare, her lips are strong strong strong stronngg.  
I didn't know it there, so when im wrong wrong wrong wronng,  
Forgettin of the past, she got me gone gone gone gonnee,  
She don't even care,

(together)

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
She got me, she got me gone.(4x)  


(shippo singing)

Girl you are fire, oo you are burnin' up,  
You really take me higher when you turn me up.  
Girl you are fire, oo you are burnin' up,  
You really take me higher when you turn me up.  
Girl you are fire, oo you are burnin' up,  
You really take me higher when you turn me up.  
Girl you are fire, oo you are burnin' up,  
You really take me higher when you turn me up.

(together)

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
She got me, she got me gone.  
(8x)

"Well don't we have some talent in this class." The teacher said.

"wow that was so cool." Rin said looking at shippo.

"thank you." Shippo said with a slight blush on his face.

"So who do we have next." Asked the teacher.

"that would be rin and I." sango said while she amd rin walk to the front of the class. "we're singing no more by 3lw."

(rin)  
I'm getting a little tired of your broken promises, promises.  
Looking at your pager seeing different numbers and numbers.  
Call and you steady hanging with the fellas, the fellas.  
Hanging with my girls.  
You always getting jealous and jealous.  
I was with you when you didn't have no dollars, no dollars.  
Hanging at the crib chillin with yo momma, yo momma.  
Never fronted you.  
Never brought the drama, the drama.  
Now you flip the script.  
Player please.

(together)  
No I'm not the one.  
Say it again.  
Say it again. Oh.  
No I'm not the one.  
You do but you don't.

You do but you don't, don't.  
You will or you won't, won't.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right.  
You can or you can't, can't be a man.  
Be a man, man.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right.

(sango)  
You treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors.  
But then you want to front when you with your boys, your boys.  
How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes, your clothes.  
The ones that you be wearing when you're with your dogs, you dogs.  
I know you never thought that I would have the nerve, the nerve.  
Think about it more since you got the curb, the curb.  
Blowing up my pager say you want a chance, a chance.  
Listen when I say player please.

(together)  
You do but you don't, don't.  
You will or you won't, won't.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right.  
You can or you can't, can't be a man.  
Be a man, man.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
No I'm not the one.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
No I'm not the one.  


Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
No I'm not the one.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
No I'm not the one.  
Baby I'm a do right.

(sango)  
I just want to know what happened to our love.  
We used to be best friends.  
Where did it go wrong?  
When you gonna see how good it is with me.  
I'm tired and I'm through with all your  
Listen baby

(rin)  
So what player chill now.  
So how you sounding when I found out honey gotta break it down, down.  
I say it ain't no thing but what's my name?  
Kiely, Kiely.  
And come on tell me what the dealy dealy.  
Oh you want to go shay now but I'm paid now.  
I know you hate that.  
Oh you got it going on now.  
You can go on now cause I  
Got you for my back.  
Say that you could do whatever to me and be together with me.  
Now think you better than me.  
No more.  
Never for me.  
(You do or you don't)

(together)  
"You do but you don't, don't.  
You will or you won't, won't.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right.  
You can or you can't, can't be a man.  
Be a man, man.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  


(No I'm not the one.)  
Say it again.  
Sing it again.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
(No I'm not the one.)  
I'm tired of hearing.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
(No I'm not the one.) Never again. Never again.  
No. No.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.  
(No I'm not the one.)  
I'm not the one.  
(No I'm not the one.)  
Say it again.  
S, say it.  
Say it again.  
(No I'm not the one.)  
Say it again.  
S,say it.  
Say it again.  
(No I'm not the one.)  
I can do that all by myself. (No I'm not the one.) I'm not the one.  
The one.  
"You do but you don't, don't.  
You will or you won't, won't.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right.  
You can or you can't, can't be a man.  
Be a man, man.  
No more.  
No more.  
Baby I'm a do right. Do right.

"you guys that was so cool." Kagome said as she gave rin and sango a hug.

"yeah, you girls were good." Miroku said smiling at sango.

"thanks." Sango said.

"Well I can see that there's a lot of talent this year." Said the teacher.

* * *

__

_**Am gonna stop here for now. Next chappie is gonna be the next two groups. R&R tell me what you think. BE NICE NOW…LOL **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time**_

"You guys that was so cool." Kagome said as she gave rin and sango a hug.

"Yeah, you girls were good." Miroku said smiling at sango.

"thanks." Sango said.

"Well I can see that there's a lot of talent this year." Said the teacher.

* * *

Now

"Ok so I guess we gonna go next." Kikyo said while she and kagome walk up to the front. "We're singing love is wicked by Brick & Lace."

Kagome

Yeah Uh Uh Uh  
Brick N Lace Innah Di Place  
Yuh Love Is Wicked, Wicked , Wicked  
Come On

Kikyo  
Pon Di Road I Cant Get Through Ma Days(Yuh Feel Me) kagome says  
Thoughts Of U Jus Keep Consuming Me  
(Innah Mi Head Innah Mi Head (Okay) kagome sings  
Cause I Thought I Cud Do It But Now I See  
That Your Not Mine And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yea

kikyo  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day Uh  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Stay)  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say (Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally"

kagome

(Your Love Is Wicked) Kikyo sings  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Friends Come Aorund Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked) Kikyo sings  
Wait For Your Call Ca Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Ca Your Love Is Wicked  


(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Playing With Ma Heart Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked  
Uh oh yea yea yea uh uh brick and lace Innah Di Place your love is wicked (wicked wicked)kill em

kikyo  
Baby I Loved You From The Very Start yah yah  
Even Though I Knew That You Would Break My Heart And I (Yeah Baby) Coudn't Resist The Way You Touch Me Baby  
Cause I've (Cause I) Been A Fool  
To Think I'd Play The Number 2

Chorus:  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Stay With Me Another Day) kagome sings  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Make You Stay Baby) kagome sings  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say(Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally" (Loving Ma Man Eternally) kagome sings

Kagome

(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Wait For Ya Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
Cryin in ma heart cause your heart is wicked  
Wat the love imma get is your love is wicked  
Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  
Some A Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh

kagome  
Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  


Some A Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh  
X2

kikyo

Boy ya love is wicked  
Boy ya love is wicked  
Boy ya love is wicked  
Boy ya love is wicked  
O uh

Kagome

They kissin  
They huggin  
They lovin  
They sexin  
Uh uh o ma baby I am missin you  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked  
Wait For Ya Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked

Together

Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
Cryin in ma heart cause your heart is wicked  
Wat the love imma get is your love is wicked

(your love is wicked) kikyo sings  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked) kikyo sings  
Wait For Ya Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
Cryin in ma heart cause your heart is wicked  


Wat the love imma get is your love is wicked

kagome

They kissin  
They huggin  
They lovin  
They sexin  
Uh uh uh o ma baby I am missin you  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait For Ya Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
Cryin in ma heart cause your heart is wicked  
Wat the love imma get is your love is wicked

"Wow kagome, I didn't know you can move like that." Sango said to her.

"You guys that was so good, where did you'll learn that song?" Rin said to them.

"We've been working on it for awhile." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"She can sing I'll give her that." Sesshomaru said to himself. "**Yeah whatever, you telling me you didn't like the way her body was moving." His inner self said. "**Oh shut up we're up next. And with that he and inuyasha went up to the front of the class.

"So yeah I guess our turn." Inuyasha said.

"Iunyasha you so stupid, why else would we be up here." sesshomaru told him.

"Shit the fuck up you basted." Inuysaha said to his brother. "Anyway my and my asshole of a brother is going to do bust it baby by plies & ne-yo."

_Inuyasha talking_  
Ay can I please talk to my  
BUST IT BABIES real quick homie,  
Let me bring you in my world (Plies) and  
Let you kno what I call a bust it baby

_sesshomaru_  
She got me speedin in the fast lane,  


Pedal to the floor mane, tryna get back to her love...  
Best believe she got that good thang,  
She my lil hood thang, ask around they know us...  
They kno that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Evrybody know that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
EVrybody know that's my...

_Inuyasha_  
If I wasn't married to the streets, it would be you  
Your lips, what make you so cute  
Love when you poke yo mouth when u mad to,  
Save yo nemba in muh fone under lil boo  
Like yo sex, but In more love with wat u do,  
Turn me on how you stare at me when we thru  
When you give it to me, I don't wanna turn ya loose  
Scared to moan round ya, so all I could say is ooh  
My favorite panties uh yours, are tha ones that see thru  
One with da pink trim on em, and they light blue  
Speakin for da goons, thank god fo makin u  
BUSS IT BABY, is what I call u

_sesshomaru_  
She got me speedin in the fast lane,  
Pedal to the floor mane, tryna get bak to her love...  
Best believe she got that good thang,  
She my lil hood thing, ask around they know us...  
They kno that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my...

_sesshomaru_  
Yea Yea... (so now),  
They say he's an entertainer, (slow down)  
Your just one more, (he don't respect you)  
He just gon hurt you and neglect you  
Well let em say what they wanna (yeaa)  
I made a promise (yeaa),  
To do you right and I'm gonna (heyy)  
Girl i do everything I can,  
To prove I'm a betta man,  
Than ya friends think I am...

_Sesshomaru_  
She got me speedin in the fast lane,  
Pedal to the floor mane, tryna get bak to her love...  
Best believe she got that good thang,  
She my lil hood thing, ask around they know us...  
They kno that's my (BUSS IT) nuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my...

_inuyasha_  
I jus gave her a nickname, it's wet-wet,  
Cause when we finish, she mess up all my bed set  
She got sum to relax me when I'm under stress,  
Neva told her, or let her kno, but she da best  
She like to spell her name with her tounge on my chest,  
If you wuda told me it was dis gud, I wud neva guessed  
She full o surprises, I dont kno what shell do next  
But while she sleep, I'll sneak and put hickes on her neck  
And when she go, she shut down the hole set,  
Love to see her in heels, with da slit in her dress  
She like to do her own hair, get her own checks,  
My BUSS IT BABY, I keep her on deck

_sesshomaru_  
She got me speedin in the fast lane,  
Pedal to the floor mane, tryna get bak to her love...  
Best believe she got that good thang,  
She my lil hood thing, ask around they know us...  
They kno that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my (BUSS IT) inuyasha Baybayy...  
Everybody know that's my...

"Oh my god that was so cool, you guys can sing, I mean really sing." Kagome said as her arms flew around sesshomaru into a hug.

"Ahem…do you think you can let go now." Seshomaru said with a cold look on his face trying heard not to blush.

"Oh am sorry." Kagome said as she let go.

"Wow kagome who knew you were so bold." Said kikyo in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up I just go excited that's all." Kagome said with a slight blush on her face.

"Ok class that's it for today, please bring that energy in class tomorrow, class dismiss." The teacher said.

"So, do you girls wanna get a drink oh something?" inuyasah asked the girls.

"We would love to, right girls." Kikyo said looking at the other three girls, with a look that says "you better say yes."

"Sure why not, could be fun?" Rin said.

"Yo, sesshomaru you coimg?" inuyasha asked.

"No little brother, I have better things to do." Sesshomaru said and turn around to leave the classroom.

"Oh come on sesshy, its only one drink." Kagome said to him as she walk up and lock her arm with his.

"_What is it with this girl" sesshomaru asked himself. "__**I think she likes us" his inner demon said. "**__And how would you know that, she dose not even know us." "__**Yeah whatever just go ice prince." **_

"Hey sesshy are you ok." Kagome asked. With that sesshomaru gave a little growl.

"Can you not call me that, and yes I don't see why not." Sesshomaru said looking at kagome.

"Aww…but why, I love it." Kagome said as she pout and bet her eyelashes at sesshomaru in a sexy manna.

"_If she keeps doing that no telling what I'll do." Sesshomaru said to himself. __"_Okay whatever." He told kagome.

"Good so off to the bar, come on sesshy." Kagome said while pulling him to the door.

"Wow she got to him, I never seen sesshomaru give in like that." Inuyasha said while looking to where kagome and sesshomaru just left.

"Well that's good, as long as there's someone who can get to the Ice Prince am good." Miroku said as he to left the classroom flowed by everyone else.

* * *

**Ok next chappie down, I put the names of the songs for those who want to know what songs are those. R&R tell me if I should keep going. By the way sesshy don't hate inu in this fanfic…sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sesshy: sesshomaru's one and only do not own the inuyasha characters. But she is my one and only…lol. NO FOR REAL SHE IS. **_

* * *

Last Time

"Well that's good, as long as there's someone who can get to the Ice Prince am good." Miroku said as he to left the classroom flowed by everyone else.

Now in the bar:

"so how is it that guys like you'll have that kind of voice, I mean don't get me wrong, I love you'll voice." Kikyo said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well you know, I guess not everyone have it like we do." Miroku said in a cocky voice.

"riiight." Came sango looking at him.

"So sesshy you and inuyasha are brothers huh." Kagome said while drinking some of her sex on the beach.

"Unfortunately, yes we are." Sesshomaru said while lining back in his chair.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Came inuyasha, slamming his beer on the table.

"Inuyasha relax he means nothing of it, and you know that." Said shippo.

"Anyway, so shippo I see that you're also 16, when's your birthday?" rin asked.

"I'll be 17 in a month." He said with a blush on his face.

"So kagome, what about you and kikyo, how do you both have the same age, is she like a month older or something?" inuyasha asked.

"No actually, we're twins." Kagome said while she takes another sip of her drink.

"Oh really twins, so I take it you the rebel." Sesshomaru asked while taking her drink form her.

"Maybe, and can I have my drink back." Kagome said reaching for her drink.

"Don't you think you had a little too much?" sesshomaru asked her.

"No, now give it back, before I take it back." Kagome said trying to reach for her drink.

"And how are you gonna do that." Sesshomaru said to her with I grin on his face.

"Like this" kagome said getting into his lap and reaching over his head for his drink. Sesshonaru was really shock that she did that, all he could do was looking into her eye. Gold meet blue, and that's when it almost happened. (The kiss people).

"Do you think you'll think, you'll could take that to a room or something?" Inuyasha said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I would love to, if it's ok with you sesshy?" kagome said while she rub her hand on his chest in a teasing manna.

"_What is this girl doing to me_?" "_**I think she likes us" **__and how would you know that" "__**because I just know ok" **__"whatever" sesshomaru said to his demon while rolling his eye. "_Here you can have your drink back, now can you get off." Sesshomaru told kagome while handing her, her drink.

"Why? I like it here." kagome said. Just then a song came on. (Kardinal ft Akon – Dangerous) "Come on sesshy lets dance." Kagome said while pulling him to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" shippo asked rin.

"I would love to." She said while they made the way to the dance floor. And so did the other two.

On the dance floor kagome was bumping and grinning on sesshomaru. (And let me tell you people they can move). Sesshomaru was going in time with kagome as she moves with the music.

"Where did you learn how to move like that?" kagome asked as they danced.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru told her. Just then a slow song came on. "Would you like to stop?" sesshomaru asked kagome. "**You know you don't wanna...haha" "**shut up and go away"

"No I like this song" kagome said as she lends her head on seshomaru's chest. "I like this" kagome said to herself, or so she thought.

"Did you say something?" sesshomaru asked, but he heard her just fine, which placed a smile on his face.

"Oh, no nothing." Kagome said with a blush on her face. Just then the song ended. They stopped and look each other in the eye, just when the were about to kiss kikyo came up to them.

"Are you ready kag…did I interrupt something?" kikyo said looking between sesshomaru and kagome.

"No you didn't, see you tomorrow kagome." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left.

"Yeah let's go." Kagome said as she takes her sisters hand and turn to leave.

"So, what was that about?" kikyo asked her while they were on their way home with the other girls.

"It was nothing." She said with a blush on her face.

"Oh my god, you like him." Rin said.

"No I don't." kagome said as her face got even redder.

"Right and I don't like inuyasha." Kikyo said rolling her eye.

"What you like inuyasha?" sango asked.

"Well yeah, his hot, what you gonna tell me you don't like miroku?" kikyo said to her.

"This is not about me." Sango said as she turns her head because it was as red as a tomato.

"OH MY GOD YOU DO." Rin, kagome and kikyo said in union.

"Well I guess we all like the guys from class huh." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"yeah." They said in union.

Next morning in class. "Ok so today; I'll be assigning you'll new partners; boy on girl." The teacher said. "Ok Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Kagome, you know what Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru and Kagome." "Ok now that everyone is paired up, I'd like you'll to pick a song that you'll know well work for the two of you to perform on stage tomorrow." The teacher said.

"Am sensei, what do you mean on stage?" rin asked.

"Tomorrow is the schools talent show; I know it's early but that show they do it, to see who is really qualified for this school, so I suggest you'll do well tomorrow." The teacher said and left the classroom.

"So what are we gonna sing?" kikyo asked inuyasha.

"I don't know, you pick." Inuyasha said to her.

"Ok what about, (Always on time by ja rule and Ashanti)?" kikyo asked him.

"Sounds good." Inuyasha said.

"What about you rin." Shippo asked.

"I was thinking (Tarzan and Jane)." Rin said. "What do you think, it's different"

"I like it, its good." Shippo said while walking to her.

"Miroku we're doing, (No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chirs Brown)." Sango said to him leaving no room for argument.

"Am kagome if I may make a suggestion?" sesshomaru asked her.

"Sure sesshy, what is it?" said kagome.

"If you don't mind is it possible that we do (Don't mess with my man by Nivea and Jagged Edge)." Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sure sesshy, but can I ask why that song?" kagome asked sesshomaru while walking up to him.

"No reason, I just thought it's a good song." Sesshomaru said as he turns his face away from kagome, because he was blushing. Just then the teacher walked back into the classroom.

"So am taking it everyone knows what they singing?" she asked.

"Yes sensei" they all said in union.

"Good, so am gonna see everyone here bright and early tomorrow morning." The teacher said.

"Guys do you think we can do this?" shippo asked the others in the classroom.

"Of course we can shippo; you just have to believe in your self." Rin told him as she walk up to him and kiss him on the check.

"You guys wanna come to my house to rehears for tomorrow?" inuyasha asked.

"Why not, this could be fun." Kikyo said grubbing inuyasha's hand to leave the classroom.

"How are we gonna get there?" rin asked. "I mean kagome has her car but I don't think all of us could fit."

"Kagome, can your sister drive?" sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, why you ask?" kagome said to him.

"Give her your keys, and you, rin and shippo ride with me. And inuyasha, kikyo, sango, and miroku can fallow me in your car." Sesshomaru said walking to his car.

"Ok, but why me and the girls couldn't just go in my car." Kagome said handing her keys to kikyo. Sesshomaru didn't turn back he just kept walking to his car. "Ah…why is he acting like a jerk?"

"I think he likes you kagome, I mean I have never seen him with a girl in his car, or invite them in for that matter." Inuyasha said.

"You think so." Kagome asked with a blush on her face.

"And by the look on your face, I would say you like him to." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Oh shut up inuyasha." Kagome said while walking to sesshomaru's car.

About an hour later everyone was at the front of the house. "Wow sesshy I didn't know you were a big shot." Kagome said looking at the house. "Its even a little bigger then ours." Kagome said.

"What do you mean a little bigger then ours?" sesshomaru said looking over to kagome.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said walking out of the car. Sesshomaru just roll his eye and got out as well.

"So what do your dad do?" kagome asked sesshomaru.

"His owner of Tashio Crop." Sesshomaru said walking up to the door and opening it.

"Good afternoon lord sesshomaru." a maid said as sesshomaru walked into the house.

"Hello nana is dad home?" sesshomaru said.

"Yes he is milord, his in his study, would you like me to tell him that you and master inuyasha's home." Nana asked.

"No nana that's quit alright, I'll tell him, come kagome." Sesshomaru said while he and kagome walk to his dad's study coming up to the door and knock on it.

"Come in fluffy." Inutaisho said and sesshomaru walked in with kagome at his side.

"Dad can you please not call me that." Sesshomau said with a slight blush on his face. Just then his dad looked up.

"Oh am sorry, did I embarrass you in front of you girlfriend." Inutashio said looking at kagome who was giggling her head off. Just then inuyasha walked into the room.

"Hi dad, come on kagome and fluffy, we have to rehears for the talent show." Inuyasha said looking at sesshomaru, who gave him a "am gonna kill you look." "What, I thought you said don't call you that at school, you said nothing about home." Inuyasha said running cause sesshomaru was chasing him.

"Why do you have to call me that in front of kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he caught inuyasha and give him a nudge.

"You don't have to be shy fluffy." Kagome said laughing.

"Hey, stop laughing kagome." Sesshomaru said with a slight blush on his face.

"Wow son I haven't seen you blush since your mom was alive." Inutashio said with a smile on his face. Just then sesshomaru stop playing with inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'll be in my room when ever all of you are ready." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room. Just then kagome went after him.

"Way to go dad, and I as having fun too." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshy wait up, are you ok?" kagome asked catching up with him.

"Am fine." He said brushing it off. As then got to his room.

"Ok well if you fine, I should go find the others so we can rehears for tomorrow." Kagome said walking out of the room, but before she could get to the door sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" sesshomaru said looking at the floor.

"Ok sesshy, I'll stay with you." Kagome said sitting on the end of his bed. "So what made you start singing anyway?" kagome asked.

"My mom collapsed one day in the garden while we were singing, (don't mess with my man). I used to love singing with my mom; but when we took her to the hospital that day, we found out she had a tumor in her throat, and that they had to operate on her, and that she might lose her voice. After she came out of the hospital three weeks later, she could not sing to me anymore. She tried, but she couldn't, so she told me to sing to her. I would sing to her every night, until that one day four months ago when she died. But before she died, she made me promise her that I would sing all the time, and that's why I sing, if reminds me of her." sesshomaru said while a tear escape his eye.

"Oh my god, sesshy am so sorry." Kagome said hugging him. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I think I found a piece of her again in you." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah and what is that?" kagome asked looking away.

"Your voice reminds me of her." sesshomaru said taking her chin with his fingers, and bring her face bake to his.

"Sesshy I…" that's all her could sat cause sesshomaru brought his lips down on hers. Kagome tensed up for awhile and soon relax into the kiss bring her hands around his neck, into a more passionate kiss.

"Ready to join the others?" sesshomaru asked breaking the kiss, which get him a low growl from kagome. "I take it it's a no then." Sesshomaru said while laughing. And with that they went to find the others.

"There you two are." Rin said as sesshomaru and kagome walked into the room. "Where were you guys?"

"We were taking to my dad." Sesshomaru said. "You'll ready to rehears?"

"Yeah …we been ready, we were waiting for you two." Sango said giving kagome a "we'll talk later" look.

After three hours of rehearsing for the talent show, everyone was ready to go home. "So you'll think we gonna do good tomorrow?" shippo asked.

"Yes we are, and don't worry too much." Rin said as she gave him a kiss on the check.

"So we gonna see you guys tomorrow?" kikyo said while she had she hand around inuyasha's neck.

"yeah." Inuyasha said while his face as red as a tomato.

"See you tomorrow kagome." Sesshomaru said while giving her a light kiss on her lips. And with that everyone left, to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

__

_**I hope you'll like this chappie, if not let me know. If anyone has any idea for the next chappie on sesshy and kagome's relationship, let me know. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sesshy: sesshomaru's one and only don't own any of the inuyasha characters, she also wanted you'll to know that we will be dancing just like in the music video's. Well she's not sure about (tarzan and jane thought). So you better like her story or else I'll KILL YOU ALL. **_

_**Me: sesshy stop it, those are our readers. **_

* * *

Last Time

"So we gonna see you guys tomorrow?" kikyo said while she had she hand around inuyasha's neck.

"yeah." Inuyasha said while his face as red as a tomato.

"See you tomorrow kagome." Sesshomaru said while giving her a light kiss on her lips. And with that everyone left, to get ready for tomorrow.

Now/next day at school

"Hi you guys, you'll here early." Rin said walking up to shippo.

"Well we didn't want to be late, because we know you'll would be early." Shippo replied as he gave rin a kiss on her check.

"So wheres inuyasha and sesshomaru." kikyo said looking around.

"You know how they like to make an entrance." Miroku said coming into the room and kiss sango on the lip.

"So you guys know you'll song by heart?" kagome asked them.

"Well the, your not the only one that can memorize a song in a day you know." Sango said in a voice to show that she was mad. (we all know she's not)

"Oww, sango I was just teaseing." Kagome said hugging sago pretending she was going to cry.

"Kag chill, I was just kidding." Sango said giving her a hug.

"I know, I was just fooling with you." Kagome said sticking out her tongue, while sango chase her.

"You guys start the party with out me." Inuyasha said as he and sesshomaru walked into the room. Just then kagome run behind him to get away from sango.

"Sesshy baby, help me." Kagome said as she berried her face into his back. All he could do is blush and turn away.

"Wow seshomaru, I haven't seen you blush in a long time." Inuyasha said in a teasing voice to him.

"Shut up brother." Sesshomaru said as he took his sit. Just then the teacher walked in.

"I'm talking it everyone is ready for today?" Said the teacher as she took her sit in front of the class.

"Yes sensei." They all say at the same time.

"Ok everyone let's head to the auditorium." The teacher said well everyone walked out of the classroom. When they got to the auditorium, everyone got into their sits. Just then the principal came on the stage and started to announce what would happen.

"Good morning o all today is a very special day. Every Friday our school holds a talent show, to see who is going to keep attending this school. Today we have three classes taking part in this talent show. The acting class, the drama class, and the singing class. Each class will be performing what they have chosen to do, so good luck to all the classes and I hope no one has to live." The principal said as he walks off the stage. Just then the announcer came onto the stage.

"Ok so we are going to start with the drama class." She said getting off the stage, while the drama class gets on the stage. The drama class did their thing and so did the acting class.

"Ok, that was good right, way to go acting class, you to drama class." The announcer said. "Now first from the singing class sing (Tarzan and Jane) is rin and shippo." The announcer said walking off the stage while rin and shippo walked on. Rin was wearing a mini brown skirt with a yellow tube top; that shows a little of her tummy, and a brown and yellow boots that stops right under her knee. Shippo was wearing dark brown jeans with a brown-T. (picture them people)

shippo

Deep in the jungle,  
In the land of adventure, lives tarzan  
rin  
oo-ee-oo-ee..  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
shippo  
My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-Man

rin  
The tree-top swinger from Jungle-land

shippo  
Come, Baby come, I will take you for a swing

rin  
Lets go honey, I'm Tingling  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan Is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long

together  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  


So listen to the Jungle Song  
Oo-ee-oo-ee..

shippo  
I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee

rin  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
shippo  
When you touch me, I feel funny

rin  
I feel it too when you're touching me

shippo  
Come to my tree-house, to my party

rin  
Yes I'll go if you carry me  
Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise  
He's really cute and his hair is nice

together  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song  
repeat

shippo  
Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
When I am dancing, I feel funky

rin  
Why do you keep ignoring me?

shippo  
Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby

rin  
Oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
hes really cute and his hair is long

together  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song  
repeat

shippo  
And so they got funky, but will tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned!

Suddenly there was a loud sound of applause in the crowd. Everyone liked the way rin and shippo acted during their song. Just then the announcer walked back to the stage. "Well wasn't that interesting. Next up we have inuyasha and kikyo singing (don't mess with my man)." She said as she walked off the stage.

"Iunyasha what do you think you are doing?" sesshomaru asked him as inuyasha got up and made his way to the stage.

"Look sessgomaru, I know how you get when you sing that song, and I don't like it." Inuyasha said to him. "I don't want to fight with you anymore over a mistake dad made." Inuyasha said while he walked to the stage with kikyo.

"What was that all about?" kagome asked, but all she got was silence.

Kikyo was wearing a mini jeans skirt with a black top that ties right under her breast, with a black lather boots that came up to her thigh. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggie black jeans, with a white-T and a black bandana around his head, he also hand on a silver chain. (come on people can you picture the hot ness)

Spoken/inuyasha and kikyo  
Uh, I like it baby (yeah)  
Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)  
Two time for my thugs, uh-huh  
Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)  
Uh, Nivea y'all.. JE y'all... (oooh)  
Uh-uh, JE y'all

kikyo  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone  


And if I touch you I'll be wrong

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

inuyasha  
It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw!  
So now you really better check yourself  
Messin with my girl is bad for your health and  
So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

kikyo  
Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now

inuyasha  
And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now

kikyo It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
inuyasha It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl  
kikyo Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
inuyasha So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl

kikyo  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

inuyasha  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  


Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

kikyo  
If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

inuyasha  
If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

"Well I don't think anyone will mess with their man or girl." The announcer said in a joking voice, as once again the crowd bust into applause. Inuyasha and kikyo just walked off the stage. "Well onto the next performance, singing (always on time) is sango and miroku." She said walking off the stage.

Just then sango walked onto the stage wearing a black bra with a white see thru top that shows a little of her tummy, her had on a pair of tight fitting black low rise jeans with a black and white hat (not cap, hat) on her head. Miroku had on a pair of black baggie jeans with a white-T; he also had on a black and white bandana.

(kikyo)  
Always there when you call Buckshots, hah, always on time  
Gave you my...baby be mine  
Always there when you call (call), always on time  
Gave you my...baby

(kikyo)  
Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all, now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all, now baby be mine

(inuyasha)  
C'mon and get a piece of this late-night lover  
You know, the one that swing dick like no other (shit)  
I know, I got a lot of things I need to explain  
But baby you know the name and love is about pain  


So, stop the complaints and drop the order restraints  
Our sex life's a game so bat me down in the paint  
'Cause I can't wait no more  
'Cause it's about a quarter-past three and shorty's eyein me  
I got the Bentley valeted  
And I'm just outside of Jersey, past the Palisades  
And I love to see that ass and boobs shake  
Hold down on the bed while I'm yankin your braids  
Thug style, you never thought I'd make you smile  
While I'm smackin your ass and fuckin you all wild  
With kikyo But we share somethin so rare, but who cares, you care, babe

(kikyo)

Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all, now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all, now baby be mine

(inuyasha)  
Girl, get a grip, c'mon, pull it together  
It's only a sunshower, we been through worse weather  
Like the stormy nights you wrote a "Dear Ja" letter  
And took my Benz and keyed and cut the leather  
Bitch, you know better, we live M-O-B  
Money Over Bitches, Murder, I-N-C  
I got two or three hoes for every V  
And I keep 'em drugged up off that ecstasy  
I'm a playground legend like Kirk with Pee-wee  
Aint more nigga in the league got more game than me  
I play hard, there's so many women I fathered  
Meet 'em with scars and send 'em home hot and bothered  
Truth or dare, this life ain't apparantly fair  
And a love with no glare is a crystal stare  
But we share with kikyo somethin so rare, but who cares, you care, babe

(kikyo)

Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all, now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  


And I gave you my all, now baby be mine

(inuyasha)  
Oh I'm, feelin like ya livin a, double life  
'Cause you don't be comin home, sometimes  
Baby, but you're always, on time, checkin for one time  
You and I, got a special bond together  
We go back like bombers boo, in the coldest weather  
And when I play you play the same way you freak me baby I fuck you crazy  
Then I'm gone  
Baby don't really want me to get up and leave off that easy  
She'll be wakin up wet for sheezy  
Remind these bitches to mind they business  
Believe me, this pimp game is very religious  
And I'm built like the Don Bishop  
Gon' keep this money-green Benz and my hoes as my witness  
The life we share is a thug affair  
With kikyo But who cares, you care, babe

(kikyo)

Always there when you call, always on time  
Gave you my...baby be mine  
Always there when you call, always on time  
Gave you my... baby be mine

Always there when you call, always on time Gave you my all, baby be mine (2x)

"Well don't we have some talented singers in this class?" The announcer said as she walked to the stage. "Ok for our last performance for the day will be sesshomaru and kagome singing (no air)." She said walking off the stage.

Sesshomaru walked onto the stage wearing a red buffy-T and a pair of black faded jeans, he also had a silver chain on. Kagome was wearing a red mini flow dress with black knee length boots.

kagome  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  


sesshomaru  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

kagome  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_together_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

sesshomaru  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

kagome  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

together  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  


'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_together_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_together x2_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

together

You got me out here in the water so deep  
sesshomaru Tell me how you gonna be without me  
kagome If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  


No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

"Well that was a really good talent day, don't you think?" the announcer said. "well that's all for today, if you guys want you can either go home or go back to class." While everyone either made their way home or back to class, koga came up to kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Your voice is so sexy, I want you to be MY women?" koga said as he kissed kagome on her hand. Kagome blushed with dip red on her face.

"Get your hand of **MY **girl." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome to his chest.

"Oww sesshy, I like this said of you." Kagome said as she turns around and brushed her hand in a sexy manner over sesshomaru's chest, and put her leg up on his. (also in a sexy manner, picture it people).

"Great now she got me hard." Sesshomaru said to himself. "_**You know you likked it" "**_shut up you fool" _**"ok big man, so what you gonna do about your friend here?" **_"You better make it stop NOW" "_**ok boss man shish"**_

"Sesshy are you ok?" kagome asked looking at him.

"Yes am ok." He said as he banded down to her ear. "But I you keep that up, someone will want to come out and play." He said in a low and sexy voice, that it sent chills down kagome's spine.

* * *

_**Am gonna stop here for now, so hope you like it? Am sorry for anyone who liked Kagome's First Love, I gave away the story, but don't worry I'll be writing a new story I hope you like it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time**_

"Great now she got me hard." Sesshomaru said to himself. "_**You know you likked it" "**_shut up you fool" _**"ok big man, so what you gonna do about your friend here?" **_"You better make it stop NOW" "_**ok boss man shish"**_

"Sesshy are you ok?" kagome asked looking at him.

"Yes am ok." He said as he banded down to her ear. "But I you keep that up, someone will want to come out and play." He said in a low and sexy voice, that it sent

chills down kagome's spine.

* * *

_**Now **_

"So kikyo, you coming to the house today?" inuyasha asked her in her ear.

"Of course baby, what you don't want me to come?" kikyo said in a voice that sound like she was gonna cry.

"Oh baby, no this not what I mean." Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind and kiss her.

"Ok mister mark daddy, so kagome are you coming also?" sesshomarou asked.

"Yeah, sesshy I'll come; if you want me to?" Kagome said to him in a sweet voice, while touching his chest.

"Ok shill we go then?" Sesshomaru said with a light blush on his face. After an hour the arrived at the tashio's house.

"So we gonna see you guys later, I have something to show to kikyo." Inuyasha said as he pulled kikyo into his room.

"Well I wonder what so important that we can't see." Kagome said more to herself then to sasshomaru.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru said to her with a look that says "you really don't know what they doing."

"Ok, didn't went to know that." Kagome said while she walked into sesshoaru's room and sit on the bed. "So what you wanna do sesshy?"

"Well it depends on what you wanna do." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Well we could go for a round of strip poker?" kagome said look at the pack of cards on his dresser.

"I don't think you wanna do that." Sesshomaru said as he looks at kagome with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for, you think you can beat me?" kagome said as she got up and get the cards.

"I don't think love, I know." Sesshomaru said as they get ready to play.

"Ok let's make it more interesting; loser has to do what the winner says." Kagome said looking at him with a seductive look in her eye.

"Ok, don't get mad at me when you lose princess." Sesshomaru said as they start to play.

"Is that so sweetheart, well bring it on." Kagome said as she dish out the cards. After a couple of hours they were done. (sesshomaru won 10 games, and kagome won 7)

"So love what do you wanna do for me?" sesshomaru said as he teased kagome.

"Ok sesshy; you won so what you want me to do for you?" kagome said as she gave sesshomaru a shy look.

"Well you can sing me a song, I mean if you want to." Sesshomaru said as he looked away with a blush on his face.

"You just want me to sing for you?" kagome asked him with disappointment in her voice.

"I mean if you want to, but you don't have to." Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going sesshy, I didn't say no." kagome said as she caught his hand and started singing.

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
(Have you ever)

Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever (Have you ever)  
Have you ever

Ooooh  
Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

Have you ever loved somebody so much (so much) it makes you cry  
(Makes you wanna break down and cry)  
Have you ever needed something so bad(so, so bad) you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
(Have you ever)  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
(Have you ever ever ever)  


What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world cuz baby I can't sleep

Have you ever loved somebody so much (so much) it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever...

Loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
(Just cant sleep at night)  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
(Have you ever ever ever)  
Ooooo  
Have you ever

Kagome sang as she came to an end and look deep into sesshomaru's eyes. "So am taking it, that happened to you before; who did you love that much?" sesshomaru asked as he look into kagome's eyes.

"No one, it was just a song." Kagome said as she turned away from sesshomaru, just as she was about to walk away sesshomaru caught her hand.

"Is it that bad, that you don't wanna talk about it?" sesshomaru asked.

"I guess it is." Kagome said as she turn to look away from sesshomaru.

"So am taking it that guy was your first love?" sesshomaru said as he took her face between his fingers.

"I said nothing sesshy, how did you know?" kagome asked sesshomaru with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You didn't have to say it; I could see it in your face." Sesshomaru said looking into kagome's eyes. "So what was his name?"

"His name's naraku, he left me one year ago for me friend kagura." Kagome said as a tear run down her cheek. Just then sesshomaru reached over to brush it away, while doing so he and kagome looked at each other, just when kagome was about to say something sesshomaru crushed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

"Sorry about that, I saw just…" sesshomaru didn't get to finish his sentence as kagome throw her hand over his naked and bring him in for another kiss.

"Thanks for making me feel better sesshy." Kagome said with her hand still on his nake.

"you welcome, so look am sorry for making you cry, I mean we were suppose to have fun playing cards, and I mess that up, so am sorry." Sesshomaru said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's ok sesshy, I had fun and besides you won, and we were playing strip poker were we not?" Kagome said as she moved her hips teasingly on sesshomaru.

"You better stop that woman, if you know what's good for you." Sesshomaru said as her flip kagome onto her back and started to lay small butterfly kisses on her.

* * *

_**I'm gonna leave it there for now. Sorry I haven't up dated for a while, over Labor Day weekend I went to Vegas and I forgot my laptop in San Diego. But yeah please tell me how I should go on with this thing sesshy and kagome got them self into. **_

_**Sesshy: women you the storyteller, why are you asking for help?**_

_**Me: cause am stuck sesshy. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Time**_

"That's ok sesshy, I had fun and besides you won, and we were playing strip poker were we not?" Kagome said as she moved her hips teasingly on sesshomaru.

"You better stop that woman, if you know what's good for you." Sesshomaru said as her flip kagome onto her back and started to lay small butterfly kisses on her.

* * *

_**Now **_

"Sess…sesshy, ah." Kagome said as sesshomaru continued his assault on her. Sesshomaru stopped for awhile to look up at her with a smirked.

"Umm…am taking it that you like my little treatment kagome." Sesshomaru said while still trailing butterfly kissed down her neck, as he was about to take it a little lower, there came a knock at the door.

"Umm…sesshy I think there's someone at your door." Kagome said looking at him in the eye.

"Come in." sesshomaru said as he growled at the intruder at his door. Just then a four year old Nervon run into the room (she took rin's place people, since rin is as old as sesshy in this story).

"Daddy you home, nervon missed you." Nervon said hugging sesshomaru.

"Hi princess, did you have a good day at school?" Sesshomaru said patting her on the head and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes nervon did daddy, am daddy who's the pretty lady?" Nervon said looking at kagome. Just then sesshomaru turned to kagome and said.

"Kagome this is nervon, and princess this is kagome." Sesshomaru said as her introduce the two.

"Hi nervon, nice to meet you." Kagome said as she hugged her.

"Nervon is nice to meet you to ka…kagome." Nervon said as she returned the hug.

"Princess would you give daddy and mommy a minute to talk, am sure grandpa has some candy for you." Sesshomaru said as he put nervon down to go meet his dad, he then turned to kagome.

"Ok sesshy, what's going on here, you never told me you had a daughter, and why did she call me her mommy?" Kagome said looking sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"Well you never ask if I had a daughter, and ask for why she calls you mommy, I have no idea." Sessnomaru said as he sat down on the bed by kagome.

"So who's her mom sesshy, and do you still see her?" Kagome said as a tear rolled down onside of her face, as she refuses to look sesshomaru's way.

"No I don't see her mom kagome, and I don't even know who her mom is." Sesshomaru said as he turned her to face him and whip the tear from her face.

"How could she not have a mom sesshy, this makes no since." Kagome said as she looked deep into his eye.

"Kagome let me explain, see the thing is; I found nervon on the street side when she was just one. I took her to the police station so we could find her parents, but they died in a car crash; she was the only one who serviced." Sesshomaru said looking at her. "I took her to an adopting center two days later but, she kept crying and screaming; daddy don't live me, daddy don't live me. It remained me of me back then when I cried for my mom when she died, so my dad told me to adopt her and I did."

"Oh sesshy am so sorry." Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Its ok kagome, you didn't know. So yeah she's my daughter and I love her." Sesshomaru said just as nervon run back into the room crying with his dad behind her. "What happened princess?"

"Grandpapi…said…no…Dora." Nervon said as she cried in her fathers arm.

"Dad you know she likes Dora, why won't you let her watch it?" Sesshomaru said to his dad as he pat nervon on the head.

"She has seen that one before pup." Inutashio said looking at his son.

"And this is the reason you will not allow her to look at it." Sesshomaru said as he looks at his dad with angry eyes, he then turned to nervon and said. "You can go on ahead a watch Dora if you like princess."

Inutashio shook his head looking at his son "you have truly spoiled her, you that don't you pup?"

"yes I do dad, yes I do." He said looking at nervon laughing at her dora.

* * *

_**I thought I'd live ya'll wit a short chippie for now. As I have a lot of test to study for and a lot of papers to write. Love Ya'll and go bless. **_

_**Sesshy: women I love no one **_

_**Me: oh come off it sesshy, you love me**_

_**Sesshy: "……."**_

_**Kageme: you love her SESSHOMARU NO BAKA**_

_**Inuyasha: ohh, sesshomaru's in for it now**_

_**Me: will you guys stop it (says to self)-**__****__** and to think I was gonna tell of reviews about the knew story, oh well. **_

_**R&R everyone**__****_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Time**_

"And this is the reason you will not allow her to look at it." Sesshomaru said as he looks at his dad with angry eyes, he then turned to nervon and said. "You can go on ahead a watch Dora if you like princess."

Inutashio shook his head looking at his son "you have truly spoiled her, you that don't you pup?"

"Yes I do dad, yes I do." He said looking at nervon laughing at her Dora.

* * *

_**Now **_

"So kagome this is my life as you can see, you can run now you know." Sesshomaru said in a joking voice.

"Well I could, but I think I like it too much." Kagome said in a seductive voice as she climbed intro sesshomaru's lap.

"Owww, well kagome, I must say, I love this side of you." Sesshomaru said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Really now." Kagome said as she grinds her hips into sesshomaru's, as he let out a low growl. (Sorry people am gonna skip the lemon).

The next day back at school, everyone was in deep conversation when the teacher walked in. "well kiddos, it looks like we have a competition coming up. We are to go up against Tama High, so you all know you have to do your best. Now for the groups, you can either sing with someone or alone."

"What about if three of us wanna sing together?" Miroku asked the teacher.

"That's ok to, so get to it because the competition is in two days." And with that the teacher left the classroom.

"Ok so shippo and I are gonna do a song together." Miroku said as he looks over to shippo. "Is that ok with you shippo?"

"Yeah that's fine." Shippo said.

"Ok so inuyasha, we gonna sing together is that ok with you?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Feh, yeah like I have a choice." Inuyasha said to his brother, miroku then slap him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for being rude to your brother." Miroku said, inuyasha said nothing but "feh."

"Well then sango and I gonna sing with each other, cause kikyo and kagome make a good team, if they sing together, we most likely will win." Rin said as she looks to them.

"What makes you so sure rin?" Kagome asked pretending to be angry with her.

"Are you kidding, have you heard when you to sing." Sango said in rin's defense.

"Ok so its settle then, the groups are made." The teacher said coming into the room.

"How do you always get here as soon as we're done?" Shippo asked the teacher.

"That my young friend is a secret." The teacher said to him. "So now that everyone has come to an understanding, maybe we should get started on practicing."

Two days were spending with the groups practicing, and now the time was here. "Is everyone ready?" The teacher asked her class.

"Yes we are." Everyone said in union, when they notice that, everyone bust into a fit of laughter.

"Ok let's go get them." The teacher said as she and her class walked into the auditorium. When they got there the announcer came onto the stage.

"Ok people, today's competition are between Shikon High and Tama High. Both schools will sing in whatever manner they think is best, either in groups of two's or three's or alone. Now let the competition begin." The announcer said as she called the fist group to the stage. After about an hour and a half it was Shikon High's turn to sing. "Ok first from shikon singing (what you got by Colby O'Doins ft Akon) is miroku and shippo. Miroku and shippo then got on the stage and began to sing.

(shippo)

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

(miroku)

I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And notice that that pinky ring is bright enough baby

I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' and sizin' you up baby

(miroku)

And I like the way you take advantage of  
Every man you love  
I see, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if ya come and play ya thug  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, you're so cute you don't have to say a word

See those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop

(miroku and shippo)

Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh)

(miroku)

Girl I can tell you want something to love  
That's why you hold on to everything that pass you by  
Can't resist girl and I can't lie  
Now tell if you are here for me  
Or everybody watchin' you shake from left to right  
The way you move got me hypnotized

(miroku)

The way you take advantage of  
Every man you love  
I see, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if ya come and play ya thug  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, you're so cute you don't have to say a word

See all those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop

(miroku and shippo)

Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop(Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh)

(shippo)

My eyes away from you girl when you get on the floor and do what you do  
And errbody wanna come back to that body the kind and remind myself I'm like you  
Cuase your that type to drive a man crazy will snatch him away from his lady  
No matter how hard the man hold back he'll end up callin' you baby  
And they never really know what to do once you expose that thang you do  
Ya had him crawlin' on hands and knees and ya find a way to get 'em out that cheese  
And why ya thinkin' you the only dude she off in the mall livin' off of you  
Lettin' errbody know she got you but now you feel like a fool

(miroku)

See all those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop

(miroku and shippo)

Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh)

"Miroku and shippo everybody." The announcer said as she came onto the stage. "Wasn't that great, now here is sango and rin singing (here we go by trina ft kelly rowland)." The announcer said as she walked off the stage and sango and rin walked on.

_(Intro: sango and rin)_  
Look  
I aint got nothin ta say to you  
I cant even believe you  
You know what  
Im too fly for this shit  
You playin yourself

_(rin)_  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No No No

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

_(sango)_  
Look nigga  
Whatchu think this is?  
You treat me like a random chick  
You done forgot who introduced you to rocks  
And poppin all that cris an shit  
Who letchu hit it from tha back  
Anyway that chu like  
And any debts i can pay tha price  
I thought i was a chick you would make your wife  
And now a bitch cant even stay tha night (You wack)  
I cant even look in ya face  
Witout wantin ta slap you  
Damn i thank God i aint get that tatoo  
You betta thank God i aint have tha strap boo  
You aint even worth that trick get at chu  
Matta fact  
Trick get at dude  
I'm convinced  
Aint got shit ta ask you  
And tell tha trifflin bitch  
She can have you  
I aint lookin atchu no more  
Im lookin past you

_(rin)_  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No No No

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

_(sango)_  
When ma girl came through wit tha news  
All i did was think about me and you like damn (Damn)  
What a chick gotta do to get wit a real nigga  
That know how to stay true like man (Man)  
No more quarter ta eights  
You betta hop on a bus or a cab  
I shed so many tears  
Cant believe how many years  
Tha baddest bitch put up witch yo dusty ass (Yeah)  
Now you know that im tha queen of Miami (Uh huh)  
All that loud talkin, lying  
Save that shit for ya mamy (Ha..Ha)  
Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (talk too much)  
Im like uh huh, okay, wassup, shut up

_(rin)_  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No more No more

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

Now all my ladies say (Ohh Ohh)  
If you feel me say (Ohh Ohh )  
If you cant take no more say  
No no no (no no no)  
No no no (Ohh)

Here we go (Here we go)  
Here we go again (Go again)  
Now you tellin me (Yeah yeah)  
That she is just a friend (Say shes just a friend)  
And why shes callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)

_(rin)_  
Thats why im packin up my jewels  
Grabbin up my furs  
Ill be back for all my shoes and purses  
Watch me bounce  
In my seven fourty five  
Ill be ridin out  
Cause I aint tryna hear it  
Not this time

"Well their boyfriends will think twice about cheating on them, now won't they?" The announcer said. "Now here is sesshomaru and inuyasha singing (dangerous by kardinal offishall ft akon)." Sesshomaru and inuyasha walked onto the stage.

(inuyasha)  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it and cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

(inuyasha)  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl yeah

(sesshomaru)  
ohhhh yeah thats her, the  
big dog tryna get her lil kitty to purr  
ex man lookin at me like im Lucifer  
cause he knows i will deal wit the case yes sir!  
if i was the last man on earth  
i would only take that girl end of search  
she give a new definition to the word curve  
got chicks in the strip club envyin hers  
body's like weapons of mass eruptions  
sit the glass on that fat obstruction  
tongue game give a new type seduction  
im tryna give that girl somethin!

(inuyasha)  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

(inuyasha)  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl yeah

(sesshomaru)  
ohhh bad to the bone  
everything locked like a two three zone  
i wanted to make my black snake moan  
talk and lick a bit then take that on  
she bad and she know the deal  
that sweater cant hide when she wanna conceal  
i mean Meagan Good and Halle Berry  
put together and close to the jeepy i see  
no no  
no disrespect but this gal upon another level wanna cut the check  
oh  
tell king Max stop the press  
say king can i get a witness?

(inuyasha)  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

(inuyasha)  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl yeah

i see you got that fire by the way that you walkinn walkin  
from left to right i watched her go down  
girl i just want it right now dont wanna do no talkinn talkin  
shortys so right i need to slow down

(sesshomaru)  
figure 8  
good bodyshape  
when she on the dance floor get them irate  
when she do her ting man cant walk straight  
that biscuit can soak up everyting on our plate  
bad heels like jessica P  
im tryna give homegirl sex and the city-tity  
itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
one lick of a punch im fine!

(inuyasha)  
girl i can notice but to  
notice you  
noticin' me  
from across the room  
i can see it that cant stop myself from lookin  
and noticin' you noticin me  
watch out i seen her type before

(inuyasha)  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl  
i seen her type before she's so dangerous  
that girl is so dangerous  
that girl is a bad girl yeah

"Well, well those brothers sure know how to turn up the heat don't they." The announcer said as she pretend to whip sweat off her face. "Now for our last performance, here is kikyo and kagome doing (like dis by kelly rowland ft eve)." Kagome and kikyo then walked onto the stage.

Sesshomaru (he opening for them people)  
Ladies and gentlemen... the twines are back

(kikyo and kagome)  
I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around, then I make it jump like this

(Ladies!) You wanna keep that boy, then make it jump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll, ya'll was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hit like this

(Kikyo)  
Ladies, drama, leave it home  
If he ain't got it right by now then scratch him off  
They just called me, said it's about 20 strong  
They standin' at the door, they wanna take us on

The ring - Let it go 'bout three months ago  
The pain ain't stressin' me no more  
The girl that they used to know don' changed  
Now they sayin' this before they mention my name

Repeat 1

(Kikyo)  
Standin' near me like six, six-four  
Came up real slow  
Put a good game on me  
Told him "Partner don't get too close or come too bold"  
Cause the quick ain't for me

Got my girls all here, no enemies cause it's family please  
All of your personal info  
I ain't thinkin' 'bout love  
I'm just tryin' to get it up  
Pop a bottle, talk a lot of bullshit  
And let's, let's go

Repeat 1

(Kikyo)  
Tonight I ain't feelin' no stress  
To my girls that's lookin' nervous  
Won't you go on and show it off for us  
(Ladies go on and throw your hands up)

And.. if he's all in your head  
Just forget all the things that he said  
Girl this is yours, do whatever you want to  
(Ladies go on and throw your hands up)

(Kagome)  
Hear these words out my mouth now, tell you how it's goin' down  
Kelly, E-V-E, we comin' through and got 'em bowin' down  
Ladies can you feel it? It's an anthem, you can bounce around  
Give you just a second to take your breath, bring it back now  
Dudes get excited, seein' what they like  
Hopin' you the one you choose, hope they get invited  
Late night rendezvous is all right  
But we lovin' how the club vibratin', it's enticing  
Let the beat knock, trust me, we ain't gon' stop  
Head 'til the lights up, watch us take over the spot  
Few mad looks from them chicks you know  
And from them dudes who be jealous of a chick wit' dough  
Pop another bottle for them, keep my life movin'  
No time for the drama, watch me blow through them  
Right now I sound confident, I'm supposed to though  
We do it big, how we live, Kelly told you so, come on

Repeat 1

"Well those twines are as hot as the brothers, come on guys close you all mouths." The announce said. "Well that's all for today, we gonna have the results in the next three days, so you guys have a great weekend."

* * *

_**Ok people am gonna live it here for now, sorry it took me so long to update; I had a lot of test to study for. I promise not to take so long wit de other chippie. Later! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Talks"

:::::::::::::::::::: Scenes changed

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"Well those twines are as hot as the brothers, come on guys close you all mouths." The announce said. "Well that's all for today, we gonna have the results in the next three days, so you guys have a great weekend."

* * *

_**Now**_

It had been two years since the last competition; everyone had graduated out of Shikon Song Academy. Rin and Sango went pro, and so did Shippo and Miroku. The Higurashi twins were now nine months pregnant, after the last competition, sesshomaru and kagome had mated, and so did kikyo and inuyasha. The Tashio brothers were now working for their father's company.

"Sesshomaru when are you coming home, kikyo and I want some ice cream." Kagome said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes love." Sesshomaru said as he gave a mental sign.

"Ok sesshy, see you when you get here, love ya." Kagome said with a kiss to the phone.

"And I you love." Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone. Ever since she and kikyo turned nine months, they don't like staying home alone for too long. After he took kagome's ice cream to her, he had to pick up shippo and miroku; inuyasha had gone to pick rin and sango up earlier.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome and kikyo sat on the couch watching the television, they had done the dirty on prom night, and now they were paying for it. Two weeks after prom night, none of them had gotten the period; they came to the fact that they might be pregnant; after all they did have sex two weeks before.

"So do you think that someone put a curse on us?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked, not knowing where her sister was getting at.

"I mean, we got pregnant on the same night."

"Oh kagome don't be silly, we just couldn't get enough of the tashio brothers." Kikyo said with a little giggle.

"You maybe, but not me." Kagome said.

"Oh is that so, well let me ask you, how many times did you and sesshomaru went at it that night." Kikyo asked her sister.

"Wha…what are you talking about." Kagome said as she turn around, face as red as a tomato.

"That's what I thought." Kikyo said as she burst out laughing, turning to kagome she asked, "So how many times did you guys do it, inuyasha and I did it three times."

"Oh god kikyo three times, sesshy and I only did it twice that night." Kagome said in disbelief, she had no idea her sister was such a freak. While talking with her sister kikyo felt something wet between her legs, looking down kikyo saw that her water had just broke.

"Oh god kagome my water just broke." Kikyo said as she stated to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Calm down kikyo, I'm going to call inuyasha." Kagome said as she run to the phone, to dial inuyasha's number. "AHHHHHHHH." Kagome heard while she was on the phone.

Inuyasha had just picked up rin and sango when he heard his phone rang, picking up he said, "yo hello, dis is yasha."

"Inuyasha kikyo's water just broke, hurry." Kagome said as she hanged up the phone, not waiting for an answer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seeing inuyasha there not moving and just looking at his phone, rin walked p to him and asked, "what is it inuyasha?"

Coming back to his senses, inuyasha said, "Kikyo's water just broke." Inuyasha said as he just looks at the phone in his hand.

"So what are you doing just standing there let's go, and call sesshomaru if kikyo's water just broke, kagome's could be next." Sango said as she got in the drivers sit in inuyasha's car.

"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha said as he dialed sesshomaru's number. Seeing sango in the drivers sit inuyahsa said, "Hey what the hell, I'm driving."

"We don't have time for this inuyasha, get in the car." Sango said, as soon as inuyasha got in the car, sango took off at high speed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru was walking to his car with shippo and miroku, when his cell phone rang. Looking at the name he saw it was inuyasha, "what is it inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru kikyo's water just broke, and I'm sure kagome's not that far." Inuyasha said.

"Very well, we'll meet you at the house." Sesshomaru said as he turned to shippo and miroku. "Kikyo just went into labor; we need to get to the house."

"Well come on lets go." Shippo said, as the three got into the car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hang on kikyo, inuyasha's on his way." Kagome told her sister, as she wipes sweat from her face.

"AHHHHHH, he better hurry if he don't want to die." Just as those words left her mouth, inuyasha and the girls walk through the door.

Running to kikyo's side inuyahsa asked, "Are you ok kikyo." As he held her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK INUYASHA, AHHHHHHHH." Kikyo said as a contraction hit her full force. "GET THIS FUCKING CHILD OUT NOW." Kikyo said as she squeezes inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha we need to get to the hospital now." Kagome said. "I'll call sesshomaru and tell him to meet us there, sango can drive us." Pulling out her phone, kagome dialed sesshomaru's number.

"What is it love?" Came sesshomaru's voice on the other line.

"Sesshy we're taking kikyo to the hospital, meet us there." kagome said. "Very well." Sesshomaru said as he hangs up.

"Jaken get the limo." Inuyasha said carrying kikyo bridal style outside. "Yes lord inuyasha." Jaken said running to ready the limo, after everyone was in the limo, sango drove them to the hospital, within 30 minutes they were at the hospital.

"Damn sango, and you're telling me you never got a ticket." Kagome said coming out the limo.

"Nope never, now let's get kikyo inside." Sango said moving to open the door for inuyasha.

Getting kikyo out of the limo, everyone walked into the hospital doors. "We need a doctor." Kagome yelled while inuyasha carried kikyo.

"Can you wait in the waiting room?" The nurse said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Wait in the waiting room." Kagome was beyond pissed; she grabbed the nurse by her throat and said, "YOU WILL GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR NOW, MY SISTER IS IN PAIN." While kagome was yelling at the nurse, sesshomaru walked up to her and pulled her off the nurse.

"Relax love, you sister will be fine." Sesshomaru told his mate.

"Relax, relax, sesshomaru my sister is in pain, and you're telling me to relax." Kagome yelled at sesshomaru, while yelling at sesshomaru, kagome felt something wet run down her leg. Looking down she saw that her water had broke.

Seeing the expiration on his mates face, sesshomaru asked, "Are you ok love?"

Kagome looked up at him and said, "My water just broke." Kagome said as she let out a, "AHHHHHHH."

Turning to the nurse, sesshomaru said, "get a doctor now." With an ice cold voice.

After two hours of ahhhh's and motherfucker's, kikyo and kagome was ready to go the birthing room.

"Take kikyo higurashi to room one, and kagome higurashi to room two." The doctor said to one of the nurses.

"No, I want to be in the same room as my sister." Kagome said between ahhh's.

"You can't be with you sister kagome." The doctor said.

"I WANNA BE WITH MY FUCKING SISTER." Kagome yelled at the doctor. "AHHHHHHH."


	9. Chapter 9

"Talks"

:::::::::::::::::::: Scenes changed

_**Last Time**_

"I WANNA BE WITH MY FUCKING SISTER." Kagome yelled at the doctor. "AHHHHHHH."

* * *

_**Now**_

Kikyo and kagome were brought into the same birthing room thanks to kagome. While everyone (except sesshomaru and inuyasha) sat in the waiting they could hear kagome and kikyo's scream. Rin looked over to shippo and said, "If you ever get me pregnant, I'll kill you." Shippo looked at her and let out a nervous laugh, then they heard it, it was kikyo's voice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok Mrs. Tashio, push." The doctor said.

"I'm fucking pushing you jackass." Kikyo and kagome said at the same time. "Ahhhhhh."

Sesshomaru and inuasha looked at each other, as their mates squeezed their hand. The doctors looked at each other after hearing kikyo and kagome said the same thing. Looking at the sisters, their said, "ok that's good the head is almost there, I need you'll to give me another push."

"I can't, I'm too tired." Came kikyo's voice. Kagome turned to look at her, "come on kikyo, just a little more." She said.

"You're almost there Hun." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, as she held her hand.

Kikyo turned to look at his, face showing anger she said, "You fucking did this to me inuyasha, you will never touch me again."

Inuyasha looked at kikyo with shock written on his face, he then looked up to his brother with a face expiration that said, "Did she mean that, she didn't did she?"

Sesshomaru looked at inuyasha and shook his head giving him a silent answer that said, "no she didn't." their brought back from their silent conversation when they heard kagome yelled, "sesshomaru you jackass, what did you do to me."

"Come on Mrs. Tashio, you're almost there." the doctor said.

"ahhhhhh." The sounded together, every time they did that, they would creep everyone in the room out. Imagine twine sisters giving birth on the same day, in the same room, doing the same thing….yeah creepy.

"Ok one more push, and you will see you baby." The doctor said.

Looking at each other kikyo and kagome nod their heads, with all the strength they had left, they held onto their mates hand cutting out their blood circulation, inuyasha and sesshomaru bet their tongues to stop from crying out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kagome and kikyo said as they gave their final push, after about a minute everyone went silent. Looking at each other sesshomaru and inuyasha looked down at their mates to see them passed out, not hearing any baby cries, they looked up.

The nurses stood there with babies in each hand, the made no sound. Walking up to the nurses inuyasha looked down at the babies, there were not only two but four, _"four babies." _Seeing that the babies were not crying inuyasha asked, "Why are they not crying, what's going on?"

The nurses looked at the kids in their arms not only and shook their heads, just when sesshomaru was about to say something, the babies started to cry. Sesshomaru and inuyasha let out a sign of relief, turning to their mates, sesshomaru asked. "Are they gonna be ok?"

"Yes there gonna be just fine, they're just tired." The doctor said, turning to the nurses he said, "maybe we should give the fathers their kids." Nodding the nurses hand sesshomaru and inuyasha their kids, reaching for the children, sesshomaru saw that there were not only to but four, looking up at the nurses he asked. "What it the meaning of this."

Looking at each other the nurses let out a light giggle, "you each had twins Mr. Tashio." With that the nurses hand him his kids and walked out, sesshomaru looked at the babies in his hand then at inuyasha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango and the others were in the waiting room when their heard it, "AHHHHHHHHH." After that there was nothing, not babies' cries not yells nothing. Turning to rin, sango asked, "Do you think they're ok?"

"I don't know sango, I don't hear anything." Rin said with concern sound in her voice.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I don't hear a sound coming from that room." Sango said as tears start to run down the check.

"It's ok sango, I'm sure kikyo, kagome and the babies are fine." Miroku said as he tries to comfort her.

As soon as those words left miroku's mouth, their heard inuyasha's voice said, "Why are they not crying, what's going on?" It was then that Sango bust into tears, "oh god, oh god no." she cried. After what seems like forever, their heard the babies cries.

"Oh thank the gods." Rin said as she heard the babies cry. It was then that the nurses came out, upon seeing them; shippo walked up to them and said but one word, "so."

Looking at the young man in front of them, the nurses said, "they had two healthy baby girls, the mothers are sleeping as of now, I would get it about five minutes before entering."

"Ok then thank you." Shippo said as he turned away from the nurses, he headed to the others to tell them what the nurses said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru and inuyasha sat there with their babies in their arms, how the hell they ended up with twins. Looking at sesshomaru inuyasha said, "I guess now we don't have to make any more kids."

"hai." Was the only thing sesshomaru said as he looked down at his kids, the girl had her mother's black hair with silver strand in it, her ocean blue eyes mix with gold outlines, she also had the crescent moon on her forehead with one strip on each check. Looking over to the boy, he saw that he was the picture of him, his hair was silver with black strands, his eyes were golden with ocean blue outlines, he had two strips on each of his check with the crescent moon on his forehead.

Looking down at his kids inuyasha was that the girl looked more like him, she had his silver hair with black strands in it, her eyes were that of gold with crystal blue outlines, looking over to the boy he found that he looked like kikyo, he had black hair with silver strands, his eyes were that of crystal blue with gold outlines, but what he didn't get is that they were not hanyou's.

Just as he was about to asked sesshomaru what's going on, kikyo and kagome (they just do everything together huh) woke up. "Where's my baby?" kikyo asked her mate.

Inuyasha got up and went to her, "not baby kikyo, babies." Hearing inuyasha's words, kikyo gasped.

"Ba…babies?" Kikyo asked sitting up on the bed, just then she heard kagome giggle.

"Well kikyo twins do run in our family you know." Kagome said as she too sat up.

"I'm glad you see that, cause you to have twins." Sesshomaru said coming to stand by her.

"WH...What, really." Kagome said in her state of shock. Handing the babies over to their mothers the brothers said in union, "no more babies." Hearing they said it together they looked at each other, then to their laughing mates.

Just then the door and the others walked inside. "Hey you guys." Kagome said as her friends walked into the room.

"Kagome, kikyo are you guys ok?" Sango asked running to hug her best friends, as she run up to them, sango stopped dead in her tracks. "You guys had twins?"

"Yeah, weird huh." Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Really, you guys had twins, that's so cool." Rin said as she walks up to kikyo's bed side.

Walking up to his mate side, inuyasha said, "So kikyo care to tell me why they're full-blooded demons."

It was then that the room got quit; everyone looked over to kikyo and kagome. "Yes I have notice this as well, you two are humans, why do you bear full-blooded pups?" Sesshomaru asked kagome.

"Well that's because kagome and I are the protectors of the shikon no tama, half lays dominant within me while the other is within kagome." Pausing for a minute kikyo finish with, "therefore kagome and I are immortal and can breed full-blooded pups."

Everyone in the room was so stunned, no one knew what to say, to think that all this time kikyo and kagome were immortal. It was sesshomaru who broke the silence, "sooo, what are the kids names gonna be?"

Everyone in the room looked at him and burst out laughing, "leave it to you to lighten the mood koi." Kagome said as she held her babies.

"So kikyo what name are you gonna give them?" Iunyasha asked as he held his son.

"How about you name the boy and I name the girl." Kikyo said to her mate.

"Ok then…how about Ichiro." Inuyasha said looking into his sons eyes.

Seeing the baby boy smile kikyo said, "I think he likes it." Looking to her baby girl kikyo said, "and you little one will be called Izayoi." Hearing what she said inuyasha's head shot up looking at kikyo with wide eyes.

"Kik...kikyo." inuyasha said as he was at a loss for words. "Kagome and I thought it saw a good idea to give her your mom's name." kikyo said as she looked at her sister. Inuyasha lunched and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. "Thanks kikyo." He whispered, as he kissed her. Turning to kagome he said, "Thanks kagome."

"You welcome inuyasha." Turning to sesshomaru she asked, "So do you know what you wanna name our son?"

Nodding his head sesshomaru looked down at his son and said, "Hikaru, his name will be Hikaru."

Looking at her mate and son kagome smiled, "Hikaru, I like it."

"So what are you gonna name your little girl kagome." Kikyo asked already knowing the answer.

Kagome looked at kikyo, then sesshomaru, sesshomaru wondered what name she was gonna give their baby girl, until he heard the name, "Yuuki." Sesshomaru watched his mate eyes wide open. _"She named her after mother." _Was the only thought doing through sesshomaru's head.

"Yo…you named her after mother, even though you don't know her, why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cause you love her." kagome said as she kissed her mate. "You really should have told her that day you know."

"Yeah I know, I guess I was mad at her for leaving me." Sesshomaru said in a sad tone. Looking around at everyone in the room sesshomaru said, "Guess we have a big family now huh."

THE END

* * *

_**Hi everyone so we have come to the end of "Song and Romance" I hoped you guys really liked it; I might do a sequel so until next time. Sayonara!**_


End file.
